


Earworm Your Way Back Into My Heart

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Singing, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin has said some horrible things and Eggsy doesn't want to talk to him.  He ignores the voicemails until he simply cannot stand it any longer.





	Earworm Your Way Back Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).

> For my lovely Eggsyobsessed, who is not having the best of times lately.
> 
> Rated Teen & Up for language only.
> 
> Also, the singing is in italics. List of songs used at the end of the story.

Eggsy rings the bell and bounces a bit on his heels as he waits. He’d bite at his nails but they’re already bitten down to the quick. He is seriously considering the pros and cons of taking up smoking again when the door opens. “Arthur, sir…I’m very sorry for showing up on your doorstep unannounced. Might I have a word with your husband?”

“Of course, please come in.” The door opens all the way and Eggsy comes inside. “You do know you may call me Michael when we’re not on duty. Even Percival if you don’t feel comfortable with Michael.”

“I know, sir…I mean, Percival. It’s been a rough day. Rough week. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Eggsy.” Percival smiles at him. “Harry’s in the library.” He leads the way down the hall to the cozy room in the back of the house. “Eggsy has come to pay us a visit,” he announces as they reach the doorway.

“Eggsy! Is everything all right, my boy?” Harry stands and removes his glasses.

“No, everything AIN’T all right.” The perfect grammar and punctuation disappears. “He’s YOUR best mate, YOU fix this. I can’t fucking sleep…he’s in my head!”

“May I offer you a drink, Eggsy?” Percival asks smoothly.

“Yes, Arthur, thank you. I mean…Percival.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Sorry.”

“Have a seat, Eggsy, and start from the beginning.” Harry motions to the sofa. 

“No, thanks, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna just stand a bit.” Eggsy doesn’t stand. He paces. “Okay, so you know me and Merlin broke up.”

“Yes, Hamish has discussed it with me,” Harry says, exchanging a look with Percival.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says as Percival hands him a glass. “Figured he might. Well, what story did he give YOU?”

“Well, I don’t wish to break a confidence,” Harry begins.

“How is it breaking a confidence when I’m part of the fucking story?” Eggsy snaps.

“He mentioned a bit of miscommunication,” Percival says calmly. “You saw him with another man and got jealous…understandably so…and the conversation afterwards did not go well.”

“He pretty much RAN up to another bloke…in a pub known as catering to homosexual clientele…and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek! Bloke was fucking fit, too…course I got jealous!”

“It was a friend from university,” Harry says quietly. “Adam.”

“Yeah, I know that NOW. But he didn’t bother to SAY that before he went running across the room,” Eggsy says. “At any rate, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was what he said after…like Percival said. We were talking it out and I explained why I was jealous, and he said, ‘Well, if you actually think I would look at another man, you’re stupider than I’ve ever given you credit for.’ Didn’t like that, did I? So I tried to defend myself and he said something me confusing my brains for the arse I sit on. I left after that.”

“Oh God.” Harry buries his face in his hands. “I love that man, but he seriously has the tact of a bull in a china shop.”

“Know I ain’t the smartest person at Kingsman.” Eggsy’s bottom lip trembles against his will. “Know I ain’t the most educated, not by a long shot. But to hear that from ANYONE at Kingsman, especially the smartest person I know? The man I love more than I’ve ever loved ANYONE? Fucking hurt, ain’t gonna lie.”

“Of course it did.” Percival gracefully sits on the sofa and pats the cushion. Eggsy flops down and sips at his drink. “You have every right to be angry. You are an asset to Kingsman, Eggsy, and the agency is better because you’re in it. Do not EVER let anyone make you think differently.”

Eggsy feels his cheeks go pink. “Thanks, Percival.”

“This doesn’t explain why you’re here asking me to fix things,” Harry says.

Eggsy sighs and gets out his mobile. “So the very next day he starts calling me. I ignore the calls, I figure if he’s such a genius, he’ll figure it out. Well, he ain’t figuring out shit and it’s driving me mental. Ten days now! Get them in my head and they won’t leave!”

“Get WHAT in your head?” Percival asks.

Eggsy logs into his voicemail and turns the speaker on. “Just…just listen.”

“You have six saved messages,” the robotic woman’s voice says.

“Hello, Eggsy, this is Hamish. I am nae sure why I’m apologizing, but I realize ye were hurt. So, I’m sorry. I’ve left ye a few voicemails but ye have nae responded.” Merlin takes a deep breath. “_Call me…don’t be afraid you can call me…_” Harry sits up straight and stares at the mobile as Merlin sings. “_Maybe it’s late but just call me…tell me, and I’ll be around_…Please call me back.”

“Unexpected,” Percival comments.

“Oh, just you wait.” Eggsy goes to the next message.

“Hello Eggsy. _It’s sad…so sad…it’s a sad sad situation…and it’s getting more absurd…it’s sad, so sad, why can’t we talk it over? Oh it seems to me, that sorry seems to be the hardest word_…I’m truly sorry that your feelings were hurt, lad, but I dinnae think it was enough to make ye ignore me.”

“He does like Elton John,” Percival says. Harry says nothing, just stares at the mobile with a strange look on his face.

“_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight…I know that I’ve got issues, but you’re pretty messed up too…either way I’ve found out I’m nothing without you_…my life definitely would suck without ye in it, lad. I’ve thought over things, and I realize how wrong I was. Please call me.”

“You didn’t call after that? That was…”

“Yeah, Percival, I know, and no, I didn’t call. Wish I would have, then he might have stopped.” Eggsy shakes his head and pushes play.

“_Hello from the other side, I must’ve called a thousand times…to tell you I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done…but when I call you never seem to be home._ I know ye are home, Eggsy, I’ve driven by and seen your lights on. Call me.”

“_Hold me now, it’s hard for me to say I’m sorry, I just want you to stay…after all that we’ve been through…I will make it up to you…I promise to…and after all that’s been said and done, you’re just a part of me I can’t let go_…ye ARE a part of me Eggsy, a bigger part than even I realized. Please talk to me, lad.”

“I’m actually quite impressed by his vocal range…I never saw Merlin as a singer,” Percival observes. He glances at his husband. “I’m also quite impressed that you’re not saying anything, Harry.”

Harry waves a hand in annoyance and Eggsy pushes play again. “_Baby come back…any kind of fool could see there was something in everything about you…baby come back, you can blame it all on me, I was wrong, and I just can’t live without you_…Eggsy, if this is what ye really want, if I have broken us beyond repair, please just tell me. I’m…I’m nothing without ye, my lad. I love ye so damn much.” Merlin’s voice breaks on the last sentence and Eggsy sets his jaw. He absolutely won’t cry. Not again. He’s already listened to this message thirteen times…and cried every single time. “I’m out of songs…I was thinking about “All Apologies,” but I believe Kurt Cobain’s ghost would probably haunt me if I tried to sing it. I love ye.”

“Eggsy,” Percival says reproachfully. “I know I am nothing to you other than your boss…”

“Miss me with that shite, you’re married to the man I consider a Da, you’re family,” Eggsy snarls.

Percival looks pleased and a bit of Eggsy’s exhaustion fades away. “Well, I…thank you. I think you should talk to him, at least listen once to what he has to say.” Percival looks at Harry. “What do you think, Harry?”

“I think I will wear a pink waistcoat,” Harry muses. “Something dashing but still classy. Merlin will wear his kilt, of course, and Eggsy…something with a military theme to it.”

“Uh, Harry?” Eggsy looks at him quizzically. “You all right?”

“Harry?” Percival gets up and cradles his husband’s face in his hands. Eggsy sighs. He loves how free the two of them are together, how easy it is for them to show their affection. Harry most definitely deserves someone like Percival. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s quite obvious.” They both stare at him. “Do you really not see it? Eggsy…this…this is huge. You need to propose to him immediately.”

“Wot?” Eggsy gasps.

“My dear boy, don’t you get it? This is Hamish at his most raw, stripped bare. He is giving you everything…his heart, his soul.”

“He sang a few lines of some old songs.”

“He sang. That’s just it. He sang.” They continue to look at Harry as if he’s grown a second head. “Hamish doesn’t sing around other people. At all. He won’t even sing in the shower at HQ.”

“Harry, are you quite sure…”

“Michael, he won’t even sing Happy Birthday. Not even to me. For him to sing, even on a voicemail…he won’t sing where someone can hear it. And he sang to you, Eggsy. Repeatedly.”

“This is a big deal?” Eggsy asks in a tiny voice.

“No, it is not a big deal. It is a huge fucking deal,” Harry says sternly. “You will accept this for what it is…the equivalent of Hamish on his knees, crawling back to you and begging your forgiveness. He loves you.”

“He loves me,” Eggsy whispers, emotions crashing over him. “He didn’t mean it.”

“Of course he didn’t mean it,” Harry snaps. “He think the sun rises and sets with you.”

“Well, then, I guess…I gotta do something about it.”

“Yes, you do.” Harry comes over and gives him a hug. “Immediately.”

Eggsy paces back and forth outside the Kingsman dining hall. “You sure about this, Percival?”

“Harry promised he’d have Merlin down here for lunch. They’re here. They’ve been eating for fifteen minutes.” Percival squeezes his shoulder. “Nothing to worry about.”

“He could say no.”

“He won’t say no. If he does, I promise to kill him and neatly dispose of his body.”

Eggsy lets out a bark of laughter. “Thanks, Percy.”

“You’re quite welcome…and don’t call me Percy.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath and opens the door, striding across the room with purpose. The more he strides, however, the closer he gets to Merlin and the weaker he gets. It’s been two weeks since their argument, and they haven’t spoken outside mission prep. Merlin looks tired and gaunt, and Eggsy could kick himself for being such a stroppy brat. “Gawain,” Merlin says formally.

Harry gives Eggsy an encouraging smile. “_I’ve grown accustomed to his face,_” Eggsy sings, his voice quiet and a bit shy. Merlin’s eyebrows go as high as they possibly can and he swallows hard. “_He almost makes the day begin…I’ve grown accustomed to the tune that he whistles night and noon…his smiles, his frowns, his ups, his downs are all second nature to me now_…” Merlin pushes back from the table a bit. _“Like breathing out and breathing in…I was serenely independent and content before we met…surely I could always be that way again and yet_…” Eggsy lowers himself to one knee and puts a hand in his pocket. He hears people gasp but he doesn’t care. He only cares about what one person thinks, and currently that person’s hazel eyes are filling with tears. “_I’ve grown accustomed to his look, accustomed to his voice…accustomed to his face_…” Eggsy opens the tiny velvet box. “Hamish McNair, I’ve loved you almost since I’ve known you, and I would love for you to not only forgive me for being the world’s biggest knob end, but for you to agree to make me the happiest man on Earth by saying yes.”

“Oh, lad.” Merlin stands up, and then falls to his knees to pull Eggsy into his arms. “Yes…a thousand times yes. I’m sorry for the horrible things I said, I didn’t mean them…you are the most brilliant man…wonderful agent…incredible human being…”

“I get it, babe…you had me at ‘yes.’ I love you.” 

And then Merlin’s lips on are on his and the most beautiful music in the world can’t hold a candle to it.

**Author's Note:**

> "Call Me" - Petula Clark  
"Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" - Elton John  
"My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson  
"Hello" - Adele  
"Hard for Me to Say I'm Sorry" - Chicago  
"Baby Come Back" - Player  
"I've Grown Accustomed to Her (His) Face" - from "My Fair Lady"


End file.
